The present disclosure relates generally to techniques providing support to a clamp and more particularly to a cushion clamp support with positioning feature.
A clamp is a fastening device that holds or secures objects tightly together to prevent movement. Cushion clamps are a type of clamp that loops around another object, often of a circular diameter, such as a pipe, hose or tubing. After looping around the object, the two sides of the clamp are then brought together and fastened by a variety of methods such as using a fastener. Besides preventing further movement, cushion clamps are used to provide separation between adjacent components. Cushion clamps are often manufactured of a variety of different materials that are sturdy but provide some measure of flexibility.
Cushion clamps can be used to reduce shock and vibration caused by fluid surges in pipes, tubes, and hoses used in both mobile and stationary industrial applications. Therefore, cushion clamps are used extensively throughout many industries, particularly the aerospace industry, for providing structural support in system utilities that incorporate tubes, hoses, electrical wires and the like. Cushion clamps can be used in a variety of applications. They are also used in line replacement units (LRU) such as pressure sensors.
An objective of any cushion clamp is to provide support but also enhance the required separation between adjacent structures to minimize the risk of rubbing or chafing that can lead to system failures. This provides a challenge, however, in system utilities that are exposed to continuous pressure and vibration. A solid mounting, in such conditions, is necessary but difficult to achieve. The structural integrity and the mounting has to be provided in a manner that is unaffected by movement, especially vibration over time.